The cost of a silicon balance spring is substantially proportional to its surface area, i.e. the more balance springs can be etched on the same wafer, the lower the unit cost of the balance spring.
However, it is not possible to randomly decrease dimensions since the coils of a balance spring must not touch each other either in the contracted state or the expanded state.